I'm Sooo Sick
by ichigoorlelouch
Summary: Naruto is sick, who else is going to take care of him?


"Urhhhhhhgggggg..........," I groaned.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba stood over me, inspecting me.

Sasuke felt me head. "Fever....."

"How hard are you fucking him sasuke?!," Kiba asked mockingly. Damn you kiba....i thought

Sasuke glared at him, obviously not in the mood for jokes

I groaned again, rolling over and clutching my stomach. I felt horrible.

It was the last day of school

Sasuke ran his hand through my hair, after ordering Sakura to go get a glass of water and Kiba to get me medicine.

"You look terrible," Sasuke commented, eyes showing worry.

I sweat dropped. "Thank you," I croaked.

Sakura and Kiba came in the same time with the stuff they were supposed to get.

"Sit up, Dobe," Sasuke ordered lightly

I slowly sat up.

Kiba handed me the medicine and Sakura gave me the water.

I filled my mouth with water, and then plopped the pill in, and swallowed.

Pills were easy.

I went back down under the covers, feeling dizzy.

Sasuke placed his cool hand on my forehead, smiled, then walked out the room, saying "Get some rest. When you wake up we'll have a bath readied."

I nodded, and then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I went into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

It hurt me so much to see Naruto-dobe this sick. It was the last day of school, but I wasn't going to leave my lover. I knew he must want to go to his 11th grade graduation, so if he couldn't, then i wouldn't either.

I finished my cereal then warned Sakura and Kiba if they made the slightest noise they wouldn't live long.

They made the smart choice to go to our schools and tell the them what was going on.

-4 hours later-

I slowly awoke.

I notice Sasuke look up from a book he was reading in a chair in a corner.

He smiled kindly at me.

"You awake Dobe?," he asked.

I blinked, and nodded.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to me.

He pushed the covers off and picked me up in his hands like a bride.

"Sasuke...," I rasped.

"Shhh," he said, walking into the bathroom.

The bathroom smelled like lemons. The bath was filled with steaming water and bubbles.

There were candles around it.

I looked at Sasuke, who set me down on the side of the bathtub.

I felt so weak, I didn't want to move at all.

Sasuke knew that.

He kneeled down and started unbuttoning my shirt. He took it off fully and placed it beside him.

He un-did my pants and pulled those off too. And then off went my boxers.

I had a slight blush on.

Sasuke picked me up again and then slowly placed me into the water.

The water felt magical. It felt so nice against my skin. Hot, fresh, steamy.

And the lighting fixtures and the lemony incense made it all the much better.

Music would be perfect.

Sasuke sat behind me, reading bottle labels.

He squeezed the contents of one into his hand, and then started rubbing it into my hair.

"Sing....," I murmured, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the messaging of my head.

"The best thing bout tonight's that were not fighting....Could it be that we have been this way before?," sasuke sang.

His voice was so soft and gentle. It was quite beautiful.

"I know you don't think that I am trying, I know you're wearing thin down to the core."

"Sit up," ordered.

I sat up.

Sasuke took a big cup of water and then splashed it down my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the shampoo out.

" But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night, that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind"

"Lean back."

I leaned back.

"Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find."

Sasuke put something into his palms again and rubbed it into my hair.

"This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

"Ohh, but hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind."

Sasuke sat up and took a scrubby and put soap on it.

He started rubbing it against my body gently.

"Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

"So breathe in so deep. Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep! And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap, and remember me tonight when you're asleep....

"Because tonight will be the night, that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true. Because a guy like you is impossible to find."

After he was done washing my body, he returned behind me and made me sat up again and started washing the conditioner out my hair.

" Tonight will be the night, that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a guy like you is impossible to find"

Sasuke grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted it to face him.

He kissed my forehead lightly.

"You're impossible to find."

Sasuke stood up and reached into the cabinets and took a towel.

He picked me up again and dried me off.

Then I was brought back to our room, dressed in a different set of clothes, and set down on the bed.

"Sleep," he ordered.

"I'm not tired...," I rasped.

Sasuke smiled and kissed me on the forehead again.

"Sleep."

I nodded.

Sasuke pulled the covers over me and tucked me in.

"Night, Dobe."

"Night."

Sasuke walked out the room, and I quickly fell asleep.


End file.
